


You Will See

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Always, Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genji is a shit, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Your friend Genji whisks you away for a relaxing weekend at a hotel.





	You Will See

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a platonic fic with Genji comforting reader. I could not help but write a more sexual ending into this. The other version is [here](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/post/176433300273/some-genji-comfort-for-my-love-goes-far-do-you).

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Genji asked the last time you saw him.

"No. I'm just gonna chill."

"You have plans now."

You mouthed, "What," in confusion as he zipped away.

"You will see ;3c," was his only reply when you messaged him.

That Saturday, Genji snuck into your home and woke you up. You didn't appreciate this habit of his, but he wouldn't stop unless Zenyatta was there to dissuade him. Unluckily for you, the monk was elsewhere in the world.

Genji waited patiently while you did your morning routine.

"What are we doing?" you asked.

He shook his head.

"What are we doing?!" you repeated.

"You will see."

"Fine," you growled.

You trusted him enough to get into his car with him. As much as it was weird to see him drive, it does make sense that he had learned when he was younger. He pulled up to a nice enough hotel, no shabbiness to it. He got out of the car, and you with him.

"Genji, wait. I don't have anything packed."

"You forgot who I am. I'm hurt," he pouted.

Then his lips curled into a smirk. You gasped and jabbed at finger at him.

"You...you..."

"Yes!" he confirmed with a pleased smile.

Genji pulled a pulled a couple duffel bags from the trunk, confirming your suspicions. He stole into your bedroom at some point recently and packed a bag for you. You shook your head, but you finally accepted what was happening.

"I'll pay you back," you insisted, as you followed him into the hotel.

Genji laughed, then said more seriously, "No."

"Ugh."

"It has been too long since you took a vacation. We are staying."

He checked you both in while ignoring your sour puss.

"The bed better be nice," you muttered.

"Ah, yes. It will be. I got their best room."

"G-genji!" you exclaimed in protest.

"Relax. One night is not expensive. Come, let's go see it."

He shouldered both bags with one arm, took your hand, and started walking down the hall. You let him lead you. He'd already paid, so you might as well enjoy this.

Genji unlocked the hotel room door into what you were sure was a suite. A separate living room, a spacious bathroom, and a king-size bed with extra pillows. You were immediately drawn to the bed. You belly-flopped onto it, intending to stay there.

"Do not get comfy," Genji said. "There's something else I brought you here for."

You whined and rolled over to take up more space.

"This hotel has an outdoor pool. And as you know, no one ever goes to hotel pools. So we will have the place to ourselves."

You weren't fully convinced to vacate the bed, but Genji was busy pulling supplies out of his bag.

"Sunscreen, bathing suit, towel," he said, tossing the items next to you one-by-one.

You pulled yourself off the huge bed, stripped down, and pulled on your bathing suit. You started to slather on the sunscreen, glancing at Genji. He was taking off the clothing he didn't need to wear, but did, since he chose to. He also removed the ribbon from the back of his helm.

"Do you need to wear sunscreen, Genji?"

He pressed his visor back into place over his face.

"There. All done."

You chuckled. "Lucky."

Genji took a deflated inner tube from his bag.

"This is for you. You are going to lie on it. That's all you need to do."

"That's it? I can do that," you said with the first smile of the day. Things seemed lighter, more manageable.

Genji was right. No one was in the pool. The sun graced your skin with warmth as you floated without care on the water. Genji lay like a starfish next to you, keeping himself from drifting away with an arm on the inner tube.

"You sure you won't get water inside you?" you asked.

"No. When the vents are closed, they are air-tight."

"How do you breathe...?"

"The explanation is boring," he complained. "Don't worry about it."

The sun soothed your stress, and when your mind started to spin with negative thoughts, you took Genji's cybernetic hand to anchor yourself to the moment. He clasped it gently. You spun slowly around on the surface of the water for a good, long while. The pool must have kept Genji cool, because his vents never opened once.

You turned your head, the inner tube squeaking with the movement. "Genji?"

"Yo."

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's eat."

Genji rolled over and paddled you both to the edge of the pool. He ordered some delivery. Chinese.

"I hope you don't mind," he said. "I was craving it. You can choose breakfast."

"Hey, you paid. I'll eat whatever."

You two ate the Chinese food on the bed, with you now clad in your pajamas. There was a small table with chairs, but eating on the massive bed just seemed like luxury. You did it because you could. You and Genji got to talking. You finished the food and were still talking. He listened to what was bothering you lately. He offered some sagely-sounding advice after. Which was nice, but you also kinda wanted to shove him for it.

Either way, it was a load-off, paving the way for some warm, fuzzy feelings and cuddles in the centre of the bed. You got tired of talking about yourself and asked Genji questions instead. You rolled over to face him. His arm slipped around your lower back, with his hand hanging limply.

"So how do you breathe, exactly?"

"With my lungs."

"Fuck you," you laughed.

You went to smack his arm, which you knew wouldn't hurt, but he easily pinned it to your side. You struggled.

"You deserve a smack!"

"No, I deserve a thank you." He wore a maddening smirk.

"Nope."

"No?"

"You know what you're getting?"

Before he could react, you put your mouth to his cheek and blew an obnoxiously loud and long raspberry.

Genji flipped you onto your back. He spread his legs and pinned your shoulders to the bed. You were caged.  
"I could take it out in a second."  
  
His eyes sparkled, daring you to counter.  
  
"I'm not ready," you replied after hesitating.  
  
Genji visibly clenched his jaw muscles, considering what you said. He rolled back over to lay next to you.  
  
"Yeah, me neither."  
  
He stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Why did you do that, then?"  
  
Genji glanced at you from the side. "Habit? I suppose. It has been a while since I've done this."  
  
"You tried that on _everyone_ you wanted to get with?"  
  
"I also had a habit of picking people who responded well to that."  
  
He looked a little guilty. You returned his gaze and took his hand.  
  
"Let's go back to cuddling, okay? I'm not rejecting you."  
  
"Okay," he said softly.


End file.
